


Ticket Stubs and Theatre Lights

by musical_stan_first_human_later



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Slut Shaming, aramour, men being assholes, they're kitty's mums, tw: homophobic talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_stan_first_human_later/pseuds/musical_stan_first_human_later
Summary: For a while now, Jane, Catherine, and Kit have bonded over their weekly movie nights. For the first time, they decide to go out and see a new movie. Things don't go perfectly to plan...
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Ticket Stubs and Theatre Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Men being assholes (name calling, slut shaming, etc), one (1) homophobic slur

Of all of the queens, everyone knew Jane and Aragon were the most maternal. It was easy to see - Jane’s whole song was about her son, the baby she wanted so badly to hold and was willing to give the world for. And Aragon, the only queen who actually got to raise her child and form a lasting bond with, only to be ripped away because of Henry. Unlike the other two women, Anne and Cathy had learned to adjust to modern times without their children and make the most of their second lives.

At first, Catherine and Jane found comfort in each other, knowing the pain the other felt at the loss of their child. But slowly they started confiding in each other about the most trivial things. Jane would come into Aragon’s room to proudly declare, “I just finished watching Cake Wars and we need to make a cake now.”

Or Catherine would enter the living room and tell Jane, “I found a new yoga class and you’ve got to come try it with me.”

It didn’t even feel like a monumental moment for them to move from close friends to girlfriends. It was natural, and no one blinked twice. Other than the occasional show of affection, the two of them acted the same as they had before making the switch. Whenever Jane needed someone there for her, Catherine was there without a second’s notice. Whenever Aragon couldn’t face the world, Jane stayed and held her hand through all of it. They didn’t need to have the passion that so many television couples had, because together they were safe. And after being married to Henry VIII, safe was the best thing they could ask for.

It wasn’t a big surprise to the other queens to see Jane and Catherine together. They had always been close, and everyone was extremely accepting when the couple sat them down and gave _the talk_ (not the sex talk Anne, the acceptance talk). Kitty, of course, was overjoyed at the idea of the two of them together. The teen looked up to Aragon and Jane as the maternal figures she never had, and it made her so excited to see them happy together.

And oh, Catherine and Jane were willing to fill that maternal role in Kitty’s life. All three queens had holes from the past, things they had been given long enough to love, only to be cruelly ripped away. To be able to find that again in the new world, that was like a blessing to the trio. Thus came about the tradition of movie night.

Once a week (always on Fridays, and if that wasn’t possible, then on Sunday) the three queens would get together, pull out all their snacks and watch a movie. It was simple and domestic, and that’s what made the tradition so special. Being able to partake in something as straightforward as watching a movie once a week wormed its way into the hearts of the queens.

This week in particular was going to be a special movie night. For the first time, Catherine and Jane were taking Kitty to an actual theatre to see a new movie. When they told Kitty they got tickets to see Toy Story 4 she had started squealing in excitement, bouncing around the queen’s house. “I can’t wait to see Buzz and Woody again! And Jessie! Oh she’s so cool,” Kitty rambled.

The excitable teen ran up to Catherine and Jane and pulled them both into a tight hug, thanking them relentlessly. “Of course Kitty,” Catherine laughed, “But we gotta get to the theatre first.”

“Right,” the teen said, bolting to the door. “Well? Come on!”

Jane and Catherine shared a look before making their way to the door. On their way over, Jane grabbed Kitty’s jacket that was strewn across the couch. Putting it on the girl’s back, she made sure Kitty was bundled up for the cold London night. “You need your jacket, it’ll be cold in the theatre.”

“Mum!” Kitty whined in embarrassment. Secretly she loved the feeling of Jane fussing over her, but never would she say it out loud.

Catherine chuckled and lightly cuffed Kitty on the head. “Weren’t you the one in a rush Kit? You can’t go out there without a jacket, you’ll catch a cold. So thank Jane and then we can be on our way.”

“Thanks Jane,” Kitty mumbled before bolting out of the house and over to the queen’s car. Her hand was already on the door handle waiting for Catherine to unlock the car door. When the car beeped and signalled that the door was open, Kitty immediately yanked the door open and threw herself inside. It felt like hours for her when Jane and Catherine took their time getting in the car and driving to the movie theatre.

Secretly, Catherine and Jane knew exactly what they were doing. They had plenty of time before the movie started, they weren’t worried about that, but teasing Kitty was one of their favorite pastimes. Sure, they weren’t Anne who would literally hide all of Kitty’s clothes to get a reaction out of her, but playing small jokes on the teen was definitely worth it. Catherine kept her eyes on the road, but Jane kept glancing in the mirror to catch glimpses of Kit squirming in her seat. The youngest queen was so anxious to see the movie that it had started to show in her body language.

When they finally got to the theatre and parked, Kit had become so jittery that she looked like Cathy hyped on coffee. “You buy the tickets and I’ll get snacks with Kitty?” Jane asked, seeking confirmation from her girlfriend.

“Yeah, I’ll be quick,” Catherine replied, giving Jane a chaste kiss before walking off in the direction of the ticket booths. Kitty grabbed Jane’s hand and pulled her in the direction of the snacks which were right inside the theatre.

As they wove through the many people already inside the theatre, Kit accidentally ran into the back of a man loitering in the lobby. The impact caused Kitty to fall to the ground, her hand slipping from Jane’s. He turned around with an angry glare and shouted at Kit, “Watch where you’re going bitch.”

Kit recoiled and looked down, frightened by the man’s clear anger towards her. But Jane was fuming as she watched this man speak so rudely to her daughter. “Excuse me sir,” Jane said harshly as she leaned down to help Kit stand up, “but you do _not_ speak to my daughter that way.”

The man took a step forward and spit, “Oh yeah? What’re you going to do about it? It was her fault anyway.”

Jane put a protective arm around Kit as the teen curled herself into Jane’s chest. “Well for one, I could report you to the staff of this establishment for harassment, but I don’t really feel like causing a scene. So if you could kindly leave us alone, that would be great.”

“What’s going on, Janey?” came Catherine’s voice from behind the two girls as she approached the scene, three tickets in her hand. 

The man rolled his eyes. “Oh great, another one of you feminist fuckers.”

“What did you just say to us?” Catherine shot back with controlled fury.

“You heard what I said,” the man continued to antagonize. “This little slut,” he motioned at Kit, “ran right into me, and she doesn’t even have the decency to say sorry.”

“I - I’m sorry,” Kit murmured, wanting the confrontation to end.

The man looked at Kitty one last time and scoffed. Catherine shot him a glare. “You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“Why? For making sure she knows her place? Little girl’s probably had a silver spoon in her mouth her whole life. It’s time she wakes up to the real world.”

“If you don’t leave right now,” Jane growled, “I will do everything in my power to make sure you regret those words. So leave and get out of my sight before we start to get really angry.”

The man kept up his appearance of nonchalance and swagger, but one look in Jane’s furious eyes had him cowering. “Alright, whatever. I don’t have time for you stupid dykes anyway.”

Once the man disappeared into the masses of moviegoers, Jane let herself relax. She wouldn’t let herself show it in front of him, but his words shook her to her core. Back with Henry, she would’ve accepted those words thrown at her and stayed silent. It hurt how even in modern times men could still act so hateful. “Hey, don’t let him get to you,” Catherine soothed Jane, her hand on Kitty’s back (who was still curled up in Jane’s arms). “He’s ignorant and scared, none of his words mean anything.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jane muttered back, her words small. Kitty didn’t even respond, her body still trembling. “Kit?” Jane asked, prompting the girl to look up. “Do you still want to see the movie? We can go home if you -”

“No,” Kit said. “I want to see the movie. We came all this way and we are going to see Toy Story 4!”

The two older queens smiled and let out small laughs, dispelling the tension the man had left around them. “Well, what do you say we head into the theatre and grab some seats. Previews should be starting soon,” Aragon checked her phone confirming the time.

“Let’s sit in the front,” Kit exclaimed, a familiar excitement returning to her face.

“You’ll get a cramp in your neck, Kit. How about we sit somewhere in the middle,” Jane suggested.

Catherine smiled and pecked Jane’s cheek. “That sounds lovely.”

The two queens led Kitty into the theatre that would be playing their movie. Miraculously, there were three seats directly in the center of the theatre. Claiming the seats, Jane and Catherine sat on both sides of Kitty, knowing how she didn’t like to be seated next to strangers. As the lights dimmed and the previews began to play, Kit rested her head against Jane’s shoulder and held Catherine’s hand in her lap. Without taking her eyes off the giant screen, Kit mumbled, “I love you, Mums.” 

Catherine and Jane shared a smile before returning their attention to the movie screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr, @musical-stan-first-human-later for my full masterpost of fics.


End file.
